


Untitled Tumblr Prompt Fills

by revolutionrose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolutionrose/pseuds/revolutionrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. levi/hanji in which levi isn't tiny man suave sex god but mr socially awkward how-do-you-even-sex makes-poop-jokes-at-inappropriate-times.<br/>2. levihan, sharing body heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #1: levi/hanji in which levi isn't tiny man suave sex god but mr socially awkward how-do-you-even-sex makes-poop-jokes-at-inappropriate-times.

Levi glanced at Hanji pensively, thinking the evening could still be saved if he just found the  _right_  words to say, in order to break the unbearable, uncomfortable silence that had made itself present between them. In retrospect, it was his own fault for trying to initiate physical intimacy when clearly neither of them was ready yet, resulting in a failure of a kiss that left a bleeding lip on Hanji and a noticeable bump on his own forehead.

 Not that the situation improved much afterward, when he put a hand on Hanji’s breast  _because it seemed like a good idea at the time_  to get things moving but then his hand just  _stayed_  there as he glared at Hanji and she stared blankly back at him and neither of them said a word. Levi had tried thinking of everything, from attacking Titans to dirty, messy floors in order to make his hand  _move_  but his whole body decided to fucking screw him over so Hanji, in a misguided attempt to even the playing field, put her own hand on his crotch. 

  
And then they stood in that ridiculous position for a good, painful few minutes that Levi would gladly permanently erase from his memory. Hanji wasn’t even looking at him at that point, opting to stare at something over his head while beads of sweat rolled down the side of her face.   
  
Eventually they both managed to remove their hands from where they were awkwardly placed on each other’s intimate parts, thanks to Moblit’s timely knocking on Hanji’s door, the sudden interruption making them jump away from each other in surprise. Moblit (red-faced and apologetic after seeing Levi inside) hurried away soon after and they were left alone again.   
  
Levi crossed his arms and watched as Hanji idly rocked back and forth on her heels. She caught his eye and smiled nonchalantly at him, as if they didn’t just experience the most awkward moments of their fucking lives. It bothered him, because ever since his haphazard confession a month ago when Hanji was grievously injured during an expedition, they were supposed to be in a  _relationship._  Yet both of them found the transition from comrades to lovers a lot more difficult than they anticipated, and it irritated Levi more than he was willing to admit.   
  
“Stop looking at me as if you’re fucking constipated.” Levi regretted the words that came out of his mouth as soon as he said it because they were hardly any sort of representation of his true feelings at the moment, but a mixture of habit and a natural lack of social graces made it impossible for him to say anything more appropriate.   
  
If it was anyone else, Levi would have made a hasty and rude exit, not wishing to witness the subsequent reaction to his failed attempt at salvaging an intimate moment. But this was Hanji, and she went along with it by leaning back against the door and laughing, replying shamelessly that he may have had a point considering she hadn’t taken a dump for some time.   
  
Levi knew Hanji only played along for his sake, like all the other times romantic sentiments on the tip of his tongue turned into crude fecal references, and he would be damned before he even considered telling her out loud but he was grateful for it.   
  
“Let’s go to your lab and you can tell me about the results from today’s experiments with those gross Titan test subjects of yours.” Levi said abruptly, nudging Hanji away from the door so he could reach the handle.   
  
Hanji gaped at him. “Really? You want to know?”   
  
“Yes.” In truth, he wasn’t particularly keen on spending the night listening to Hanji’s long winded science monologues, although deep down Levi admitted that there was something strangely charming about the way Hanji’s face lit up when she rambled about something she was passionate about.   
  
Hanji clapped her hands together in glee, her eyes widening in utter excitement. “I can’t wait to tell you what the effect of piercing Bean’s eyes with a pitchfork had on him! First we tried it on Sawney, who barely reacted when we…”  
  
Hanji was so engrossed in telling her tale that Levi wondered if she even noticed that he had taken hold of her hand to prevent her from walking into a wall. As he watched her happily chatter away out of the corner of his eye, his fingers tightened around her own and he thought that for now, they were fine just the way they were. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2: levihan, sharing body heat

"You’re cold, aren’t you?” Hanji asks, and Levi replies to her through gritted teeth.

_“And whose fault do you think that is?”_  

Hanji pulls her knees to her chest, glancing warily at Levi sitting next to her, slightly impressed by the amount of murderous aura he is able to emanate despite shivering from the cold. “In my defense, I didn’t know the 3DMG supply room door had a bad lock.”   
  
“If you hadn’t been busy screaming at me about how you’re shitty Titan pet didn’t attempt to eat you today, you might have heard me tell you not to close the door.” Levi rubs his arms with his hands, trying to keep warm. “We’re stuck here until everyone returns from patrols; it’ll be a fucking few hours.”   
  
Hanji considers him for a moment and adjusts herself against the wall, spreading her legs apart and motioning to the space between them. “Sit here and lean back against me, my body heat will give you some warmth.”   
  
“I think I’d rather freeze to death than huddle up with someone who spends her time swimming in Titan drool,” Levi replies bitingly.   
  
“Suit yourself,” Hanji replies, shrugging. She rests her head against the wall, tucking her knees back together and quickly dozes off, snoring lightly.   
  
A half an hour passes, and Levi spends his time attempting to wrench the door open. After determining it is a futile battle, he sits back down, leaning against the wall. He stares at Hanji, whose snores are getting consecutively louder by the minute while her mouth hangs wide open, and Levi wrinkles his nose in disgust at the thought of Hanji potentially drooling.   
  
The cold wall makes it difficult for Levi to get comfortable enough to sleep and he shifts continuously, trying to ignore the chill. To his utter dismay, Hanji’s previous proposal is beginning to look tempting, and Levi feels his body move of its own accord as he cautiously nudges Hanji’s knees apart, taking care not to accidentally rouse her from her sleep. Levi assures himself that in any other situation he would  _not_ be willingly settling himself in-between Hanji’s legs and leaning back leisurely against her chest. The warmth radiating from Hanji’s body is positively blissful, and he thinks how Hanji was willing to bear the iciness of the wall in order to give him some comfort from the cold.   
  
Levi closes his eyes, letting himself drift off to sleep to the sounds of Hanji’s snores.   
  
  
  
  
When Erwin opens the door to the supply room, he isn’t quite sure what to make of the sight in front of him. Levi is glaring at him from the floor, comfortably nestled in between Hanji’s legs, her arms wrapped around him while her forehead rests against his shoulder as she slumbers peacefully.   
  
There are many things Erwin wants to say, from amused remarks regarding their current positions to what exactly occurred for Levi to allow Hanji to be close enough to drool on him, but Levi glowers at him, daring Erwin to speak.   
  
Erwin relents, sparing Levi for now. He could have his fun when the both of them attend the usual afternoon meeting with him. “I’ll leave the door open, just come out when you’re ready.”   
  
Levi says nothing, merely nodding in reply. Erwin turns to leave, smiling lightly as he looks over his shoulder to see Levi gently patting Hanji’s head. 


End file.
